Principessa Peach
La Principessa Peach Toadstool è la principessa sovrana del Regno dei Funghi. Anche lei è un personaggio importante e compare in quasi tutti i giochi della serie. Molti credono che Mario sia il suo fidanzato, ma non ci sono conferme. In molti gichi l'idraulico la deve salvare dalle grinfie di Bowser. Compare la prima volta nel gioco Super Mario Bros., dove Bowser l'ha rapita e Mario la deve salvare. Ha una controparte infantile: Baby Peach. Aspetto Fisico Peach è una bella ragazza molto giovane, alta e snella, più alta di Mario e Luigi. Ha la carnagione molto pallida e indossa un lungo abito di colore rosa, che tocca fino a terra. L'abito è adornato da pizzi fucsia e da un diadema azzurro. Porta sempre dei lunghi guanti bianchi e delle scarpettine col tacco rosa. Ha dei lunghi capelli biondi, grandi occhi azzurri e piccole labbra rosa. Essendo una principessa, indossa una coroncina dorata con sopra incastonati dei diamanti di diverso colore, e degli orecchini tondi e azzurri. Storia ''Super Mario Bros. '' In questo gioco, Peach (nota in occidente come Principessa Toadstool) viene rapita per la prima volta da Bowser. Il Re dei Koopa conquista il Regno dei Funghi e trasforma i suoi abitanti in Blocchi e altri oggetti e rapisce l' unica persona in grado di rompere questa maledizione, Peach appunto. Mario e Luigi erano appena arrivati nel Regno dei Funghi dopo aver scoperto una tubatura che collegava il Mondo Reale a questo mondo, e decidono di andare a salvare Peach. Per trovare la bella principessa, i due fratelli dovettero attraversare ben 8 mondi e infine sconfiggere Bowser per riuscire a salvarla. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels '' ]]In questo gioco la principessa sarà molto più difficile da salvare, in più cambierà il suo aspetto. Data la grande difficoltà del gioco, Peach sarà più riconoscente, rispetto al gioco precedente, tanto da fare un ''discorso di ringraziamento più lungo. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 '' ]]Qui diventa un personaggio più importante, dato che è un personaggio giocabile, perchè anche lei sogna di salire la scala per il regno di Subcon. Il suo salto è abbastanza basso, però può ''galleggiare un po' di tempo in aria grazie alla sua ampia gonna. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 '' ]]In questo gioco, Bowser manda i suoi sette figli, i Bowserotti, a conquistare il Regno. Peach chiederà aiuto ai fratelli Mario per liberare il regno e, ogni volta finito un mondo, lei darà al giocatore una lettera con scritto un consiglio e con allegato un potenziamento. Alla fine del settimo mondo, la Valle dei Tubi, il giocatore non riceve la lettera di Peach, ma riceve una lettera da parte di Bowser, dove dice che ha rapito la principessa. Così Mario e Luigi dovranno attraversare la Terra Oscura per riuscire a battere Bowser e liberare Peach, che dirà in modo scherzoso: "''Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle...Just Kidding! Ah ah ah, Bye bye!" ''Super Mario World '' Anche qui Bowser rapisce Peach, intrappolandola nella Koopa Clown Car, proprio durante le loro vacanze sull'isola dei dinosauri (Yoshi's Island). Nella battaglia finale, lancerà dei Super Funghi a Mario. Quando si salva la principessa, salirà in groppa a Yoshi, seguito da 7 uova e ripercorreranno, durante i titoli di coda, i mondi all'indietro. Tornati alla casa di Yoshi, ci saranno 3 Yoshi (uno giallo, uno rosso e uno blu) a ringraziare Mario di aver salvato Peach e L'isola Yoshi, così le sette uova di Yoshi si schiuderanno, rivelando 7 Baby Yoshi colorati. ''Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS '' ]]In questo gioco bisognerà avere tutte le Superstelle (120) per sconfiggere Bowser e salvare Peach. una volta sconfitto Bowser, apparirà una Superstella gigante, che metterà le ali al Cappello di Mario, portandolo al giardino del castello, dove Peach scenderà dall'immagine sopra la porta del castello, escenderà delicatamente vicino a due Toad e ringrazierà Mario preparandogli la meritata Torta. In questo gioco, in occidente, verrà chiamata ''Principessa Peach invece di Princess Toadstool. ''Super Mario Sunshine '' In questo gioco, P ]]each va in vacanza con Mario, e si scopre il tutore della Principessa: Mastro Toad. Viene rapita da Bowser Jr., in quel momento cammuffato da Mario Ombra, credendo fosse la sua mamma. Una volta sconfitto Bowser, rivelerà un Sole Custode, così si avrà salvato Peach. New Super Mario Bros. '' ]]La Principessa verrà rapita nuovamente da Bowser Jr., dove bisognerà sconfiggere Bowser e Bowser Jr. nella battaglia finale, dove Peach può assistere spaventata. Una volta salvata, Peach darà un bacio a Mario. Super Mario Galaxy '' ]]Qui verrà rapita insieme al castello rovinando il Festival delle Stelle, per fargli mostrare la nuova galassia creata, e per creare un nuovo impero galattico, rubando tutte le Superstelle spaziali dell'Ossevatorio Cometa, Mario le recupera tutte, mandando in fumo i piani di Bowser e salvando Peach. New Super Mario Bros. Wii '' Qui viene rapita dall'intera Famiglia Koopa, e ancora una volta Mario dovrà sconfiggerla tutta, salvando così Peach. I due faranno un viaggio in mongolfiera, e rivelerà a Mario l'esistenza del Mondo 9. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 '' ]]Anche qui rovina il Festival delle Stelle, catturando Peach e così Mario dovrà sconfiggerlo e salvare Peach, così facendo, si sbloccherà il Mondo S. Super Mario 3D Land '' Rapita di nuovo da Bowser, Mario dovrà ]]salvarla, e la battaglia finale si svolgerà nei sotterranei del Castello di Bowser e si vedrà legata alla bandiera. Sconfiggendo Bowser, diventerà Skelobowser. Qui Peach scopre di poter diventare Peach Tanooki. In realtà, in questo gioco, Peach tenta la fuga, ma fallisce e viene rinchiusa in una gabbia decorata da nastri rosa. Super Princess Peach '' Peach è stata la protagonista principale solo in questo gioco, in cui saranno Mario e Luigi ad essere rapiti da Bowser . Infatti il Re dei Koopa utilizzerà una speciale bacchetta magica, chiamata Emozioscettro, per potenziare la Truppa Koopa e rapire i Fratelli Mario ed alcuni Toad. La Principessa, però, sarà affiancata delle sue emozioni che le permetteranno vari potenziam Galleria Various30 080312b-l-1-.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 2 ImagesCATMXVVQ.jpg|Super Princess Peach ImagesCASGC35E.jpg|Super Princess Peach ImagesCAS9H5BH.jpg|Super Princess Peach ImagesCAGAE2XA.jpg|Super Princess Peach ImagesCAC0L0AK.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ImagesCA9MANK2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser ImagesCA5E769H.jpg|Super Princess Peach Images-8- (2).jpg|Super Princess Peach Images-6-.jpg|Super Princess Peach Images-5- (2).jpg|Super Princess Peach Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Giocabili Categoria:Super Princess Peach Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario Kart DS Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Umani Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Mario Party Avdance Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Mario Party 2 Categoria:Mario Party 4 Categoria:Mario Party 5 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:NES Open Tournament Golf Categoria:Mario Golf Categoria:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Categoria:Mario Tennis Categoria:Mario Power Tennis Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser Categoria:Mario Pinball Land Categoria:Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star